Competencia
by Panquem
Summary: Asami muere de hambre, logra llega a uno de los restaurantes más aclamados de Ciudad República dispuesta a disfrutar de su cena hasta que alguien aparece para "amenizar" su velada. Korrasami One shot.


Muchas gracias por sus reviewssssss :D

Había sido una tarde sumamente ocupada, reuniones a toda hora, y proyectos atrasados; la cabeza le palpitaba y no había probado bocado en casi todo el día, apenas tenía fuerza para subirse a su limusina, ansiaba llegar a casa y...

 _-Demonios-_ Era aquel día de la semana que daba a sus trabajadores para descansar, no habría nadie que le cocinara algo delicioso y no tenía las ganas para preparar algo.

Su fiel chofer era el único que la acompañaba todos los días a todas horas, pero no podría pedirle a él que cocinara...¿qué clase de CEO sería si su chofer tuviera la necesidad de cocinarle porque no podía ni cocer un huevo?

 _-Por honor...-_ Su estómago gruño por quinta vez en una hora, suspiró resignada a tener que pedir comida a domicilio hasta que un ruido le llamó la atención.

En la esquina se encontraba uno de los restaurantes más esperados de la ciudad, Narook´s Cousine abría su sexto local y esta vez celebraban en grande.

Una chica gritaba a todo pulmón en la entrada del lugar las promociones por la apertura, filas y filas de personas esperaban su turno con gran ansiedad...pero Asami estaba segura que nadie estaba tan hambriento como ella.

-Me bajo aquí- le aviso a su chofer- no me esperes, te veo mañana- disimulando su estado famélico se acercó hasta la chica que continuaba haciendo promoción a su manera.

-¡¿Qué está esperando?! Narooks Cousine tiene la mejor calidad en comida de la tribu agua del sur, la mejor y-la chica tenía una voz potente para ser tan pequeña

-Disculpa, quisiera saber-

-Hey, estás interrumpiendo mi..¿Eres Asami Sato?- Sus ojos verdes se abrieron de la impresión- No puedo creerlo, acabo de ver tu nuevo modelo de satomóvil-

Asami rió halagada aunque por dentro comenzaba a devorarse a sí misma.

-Muchas gracias, la verdad es que vengo a-

-¡¿Quieres una mesa?!- El grito de la chica provocó que la fila completa volteara a ver a ambas mujeres con malos ojos- Por supuesto-

-No yo...- Su estómago le recordó que estaba a punto de comerse su hígado si no hacía uso de su imagen y lo aprovechaba para conseguir una mesa- ¿Hay algún problema?-

-¡Claro que lo hay! llevamos horas esperando- un chico de ojos ámbar y bufanda roja grito desde la mitad de la fila, otro chico de ojos verdes lo detuvo antes de que saliera de su lugar- ¡Tenemos hambre Opal!-

-¡Quieto ahí Mako!- respondió la ojiverde- ¿No sabes quién es ella?- bufó molesta tomando a Asami del brazo- Sígueme y no te preocupes, ellos entrarán pronto-

El lugar estaba adornado de bellas piezas de la tribu del agua, la luz cálida le daba el balance perfecto al restaurante donde todas y cada de las mesas estaban ocupadas.

-He aquí su mesa Señorita Sato- La voz formal de Opal sorprendió a Asami- en unos momentos vendrá una mesera a tomar tu orden-

Asami le agradeció calmando mentalmente su estómago.

 _-Sólo unos minutos más, tranquilo-_

Levantó su vista y justo frente a ella a unos metros de distancia se encontraba una chica morena, al simple vista se notaba igual de hambrienta que ella, mordía sus uñas, miraba a cada mesera que pasaba y se podía notar el movimiento de una de sus piernas por debajo de la mesa.

Sus miradas chocaron y se sonrieron.

 _-¿Demasiada hambre como para coquetear?-_ La ojiazul era atractiva _-Demasiado-_ Pero un agradable aroma le impedía a Asami encender sus encantos.

-Disculpe la tardanza, mi nombre es Yora y bienvenida- Antes de que pudiera reclamar un delicioso plato de fideos era depositado frente a ella- Por la apertura estamos regalando un plato de-

 _-Al demonio los modales-_ En segundos se encontraba devorando la comida, la chica rió y sacó una pequeña libreta de su uniforme azul, la ingeniera señaló algo en el menú sin levantar la mirada, la Yora entendió y se fue de ahí tan rápido como llegó.

 _-Dioses...esto...está buenísimo-_ Con su boca llena de pasta levantó su cabeza para tratar de engullir todo de una vez, la morena frente a ella se encontraba en la misma posición, se sonrojaron y trataron de sonreír sin escupir la comida _-Que vergüenza-_

Estaba a punto de terminar su plato hasta que notó como la otra mujer hacía un lado su plato.

 _-¿Terminó antes que yo?-_ Y ahora le sonreía desafiante _-¿Qué...me está retando?-_ Yora había regresado con su orden y para suerte de Asami también era mesera de la morena porque justo después de dejar su plato había hecho lo mismo en la otra mesa. La misma orden de carne de tigre-foca con ensalada y dobles panecillos para acompañar.

La CEO notó que la chica no se había movido de lugar, la observaba con una sonrisa ladeada en el rostro, por un momento todo se volvió sephia, sus miradas se entrecerraron y música del oeste se escuchaba a lo lejos junto al sonido de un caballo relinchando.

Ambas se relamieron los labios al mismo tiempo, tomaron sus palillos y al sonido de un plato cayendo al suelo comenzaron a comer.

Comían tan rápido que salpicaban la mesa, ninguna se quitaba los ojos de encima; Asami movía con maestría su mano derecha devorando la ensalada mientras la ojiazul terminaba su último panecillo.

Yora temía acercarse a la ojiverde pero debía hacer su trabajo.

-Señorita...¿desea...algo más?- la mencionada señaló un platillo al azar en la carta sin dejar de comer, la mesera anotó y se fue hasta la mesa de la morena que se detuvo y preguntó algo, Asami levantó una ceja extrañada pero no se detuvo.

Yora se alejó de ambas. La pelinegra pensó que aquel momento de distracción le había dado la ventaja, pero se había equivocado. Nuevamente la chica había terminado primero que ella y esa maldita sonrisa se formaba de nuevo.

 _-¡Carajo!-_

Con una sonrisa que parecía una mueca Yora volvía a dejar el siguiente plato, un enorme pescado asado de forma anormal para una citadina como ella.

-Por si te lo preguntas, Korra pidió lo mismo- le guiñó un ojo-Suerte-

Asami espero paciente a que le sirvieran el plato a la chica frente a ella.

 _-Así que Korra eh...espera...qué ese no es el nombre de-_

Cuando se dio cuenta Korra había comenzado a comer, tratando de engullir todo el pescado que podía mientras reía.

 _-¡Eso es trampa!-_ Su grito interno fue acallado mientras masticaba esa carne extraña.

Dos platos después Asami sufría de un dolor de estómago intenso, el cual no podía dejarlo a la vista; Korra sudaba pero su sonrisa no desaparecía, sus brillantes ojos azules brillaban bajo la tenue luz, su cabello atado a una cola de lobo estaba ya desordenado.

-¿Postre?- preguntó inocentemente Yora con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro.

Ninguna de las chicas habían desviado su mirada y los Sato no cedían ante nadie.

-Por supuesto, dame el pastel de la casa-

La boca de Yora se abrió de la impresión sin emitir sonido alguno, se alejó con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro y le preguntó lo mismo a la morena.

Asami pudo ver la cara de desconcierto que nació en el rostro moreno, su cara se desfiguró un poco y más tensa de lo normal volvió la mirada hacia la ojiverde.

 _-No tengo ni idea de lo que pasa...-_ Pero su mirada confiada seguía en ella.

La vio bufar y afirmar con la cabeza a Yora.

Minutos después estaba ante ella un pedazo de pastel de chocolate...después de todos aquellos platillos exóticos, ¿esto era el final de su aventura? Asami frunció los labios y levantó su mirada a la castaña.

Por alguna razón que no entendía la chica genio, Korra se veía extraña.

 _-Puede ser una trampa-_ Sonrió y cortó un pedazo del pastel, Korra abrió sus ojos de la impresión e hizo lo mismo, lentamente. Asami engulló aquel pedazo degustando cada sabor dentro de su boca, al grado de cerrar sus ojos y emitir un gemido. Korra se sonrojó, no podía escucharla desde donde estaba, pero aquel movimiento era algo digno de admirar.

Trató de partir el suyo, un poco más grande que el que había partido la otra chica, clavó su tenedor en él...y con lentitud lo llevo hasta su boca.

Asami se extrañó al perder de vista a la chica, en segundos había desparecido de su lugar, miró para todos lados pero no había rastro alguno de Korra.

Yora la observaba desde la entrada de la cocina sonriendo como si acabara de hacer una travesura, Asami giró su rostro con duda en la mirada y la mesera respondió señalando la mesa donde había estado la morena.

Extrañada se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a la otra mesa, sus ojos se posaron en un cuerpo que yacía debajo de la mesa en posición fetal.

-Oye, ¿Korra?, ¿Korra estás bien?-Se sentó junto a ella quitando el cabello de su rostro.

-Demasiada...comida- murmuró

Asami soltó una carcajada que hizo que los comensales que quedaban las miraran extrañados.

-Lo sé, pero ¿te encuentras bien?- Se sentía extrañadamente bien tener ese menudo cuerpo entre sus brazos.

-Si...sólo...ese pastel-

-¿De chocolate?-

-No...me gusta el chocolate- susurró

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó tapando su boca haciendo que el cuerpo de Korra cayera fuertemente en el suelo, un quejido la hizo volver a la realidad- Lo siento lo siento, me parece tan extraño que a alguien no le guste el chocolate- _Es por eso que Yora se burlaba-_

Korra estaba a punto de resaltar la falta de cuidado por parte de la chica, pero sintió aquellos brazos rodear su cuerpo de nuevo, su cabeza se apoyó en su pecho de nuevo y esos ojos verdes esmeralda la veían con preocupación como pocas personas lo habían hecho.

-Que vergüenza- suspiró

-¿El qué?- preguntó con el mismo tono Asami

-El avatar ha sido derrotado por una indigestión en el estómago y un pastel de chocolate- Ambas rieron quedamente sin dejar de mirarse, la mano izquierda de Asami apartó un mechón de pelo de la chica. Sin pensarlo, Korra la atrapó entre la suya y sintió electricidad recorrer su cuerpo.

-Y unos ojos verdes-

La pelinegra sonrió sonrojada.

Minutos después, las dos se dieron cuenta que no podían levantarse sin ayuda, por suerte Yora y Opal las ayudaron a salir del lugar.

-Así que...-habló casualmente Asami- El avatar tiene lugar dónde quedarse...¿no?-

Korra meditó su respuesta sin dejar de acariciar su abdomen.

-El ferry partió hace mucho, así que...no, no tengo lugar- la morena rió al ver la sonrisa de Asami que trató de ocultar bajo su mano- ¿Tienes alguna idea?- preguntó levantando su ceja.

-Podría imaginarme algo, pero tendríamos que caminar, envié a mi chofer a casa-

-No te preocupes- el chiflido de Korra recorrió todos los callejones de la ciudad, Asami le iba a preguntar a qué se debía eso hasta que de la nada un enorme perro oso polar salía ladrando y saltando- Ella es Naga-

Y así es como en medio de la noche, Asami se encontraba abrazada a la cintura y al abultado estómago de Korra, quejándose ambas de vez en cuando por haber comido tanto y riendo recordando su competencia de comida.

-¿Quieres...comer algo cuando lleguemos?- susurró Asami en la oreja de la ojiazul. Korra estaba a punto de reclamar cuando sintió una de las manos de la ojiverde acariciar su muslo lentamente.

-Me encantaría otro postre-


End file.
